dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Psionic Brute (3.5e Feat)
Favor :There's still a lot of stuff for the Barbarian. Uncanny Dodge, Damage Reduction, and Tireless Rage and stuff. Other classes gets that stuff too, but, you could have taken levels in them originally anyways. Course, with your dealy, getting that at level 1 makes the Barbarian chunk a feat in the pooper (if he wants it that much). At the same time, there already isn't much reason to take levels in Barbarian very far as is, with PrC's, and how many dead levels there in the class. We shouldn't be surprised to see the Barbarian being a dip class already. --Mock Turtle 09:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just read it through again. It doesn't say you don't get Tireless Rage. Fixing, thanks. --Mock Turtle 09:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Let me let you in on a little secret; no one really cares about the barbarian's other class features. Most combats in D&D last 3-5 rounds, so tireless rage is worthless, what with the fatigue being gone as soon as the encounter ends. Uncanny Dodge can be a decent ability, but doesn't really raise the barbarian's combat prowess much. Same with DR--many effects, especially at higher levels, either ignore damage or don't use weapons to deal damage, completely ignoring DR. All in all, the barbarian's only real strength that sets it above classes like the Fighter is its rage, and this feat gives everything you really need or want from it to the PsyWar, who's already good enough to be considered rogue-level by itself. I'm not saying this feat is wizard-level, but it does something that in my mind makes it worthless--it makes a whole class redundant. In a campaign where this feat would be allowed, there would be virtually no reason to take the barbarian further than level one. --Ghostwheel 23:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, what you're saying is that you wouldn't take Barbarian for anything other then Rage? Cause, if you are, then, by extension, you're saying that you wouldn't take Barbarian past level one, since you don't care about the other class features you're getting. Wouldn't the Barbarian already be redunant, in that case? Course, we've said that already, and I had an idea just now: why not remove the increases of rage per day? Or make two Psychic Warrior levels count for one Barbarian level for the Improvements to Rage? --Mock Turtle 01:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That's actually fairly true--one of the better fighter-level core-only builds for E6 is Barbarian 2 / Fighter 4 (since Fighter 5 doesn't do anything for you). Furthermore, some of the break points for Barbarian are first level, and 11th level, where, you'll notice, they get Improved Rage. People take Barbarian even that high just for the rage, not because they Trap Sense +3 (ooh!). Removing the additional rages just makes it so that people need to waste one more feat on Extra Rage (5/day is more than enough), but still doesn't address the core problem whatsoever. --Ghostwheel 01:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I would think that adding the two-levels-for-one part could be beneficial if it were applied to the number of rages gained per day (minimalizing the need for wasting a feat on Extra Rage) as well as the gaining of additional rage features. Unless someone were to invest further than level 1 in barbarian, they would be unable to access the greater rage even with the two-for-one rule. In order to effectively acquire it, you would need to go to at least level 2 in barbarian to just get greater rage at level 20 assuming you took 18 levels of psy warrior. Two levels as opposed to one is a greater investment (although not earth-shaking) and should the character even take one level in a class other than Barbarian or Psy Warrior there would be no greater rage, encouraging investment in barbarian if the player wished to widen his options. - TG Cid 01:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, if the barbarian side of the feat is penalized too much, then we're all but requiring the feat-taker to need levels in barbarian, which is against the idea of multiclass feats (to open up new options). The improvements to rage are pretty much the only things we might want out of this deal, however. So, how does straight "½ levels for rage improvements" sound? --Mock Turtle 02:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC)